


First time

by ThornInHerSide



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Teen Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornInHerSide/pseuds/ThornInHerSide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage Mycroft invites you over to watch the fireworks but you both get a little distracted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this was supposed to be posted on bonfire night but things got in the way so here it is, a week later! 
> 
> I'd also like to thank every one for the kudos, especially on 'Dreaming'! It means a lot to me and I'm glad there are people out there who enjoy(?) my work xD So yeah, thanks :)

"Hi Mycroft, it's (Y/N)." 

 

"(Y/N)!  I was about to call you myself actually..."

 

"Were you?" 

 

"Yes."

 

"So ?"   


"Well... I was wondering, if you'd like to... umm..."   
  


"Yes?"

 

"Well... if you'd like to come over and watch the fireworks with me tonight? There's a good view from the house and well, Mother would love to have you over ." Mycroft pauses for a minute before adding quickly, "I would love to have you over, I mean... if you want to. I don't know if you have any other plans or anything...I-err-" He cringes at his awkwardness and he goes to sit on the arm of the settee before awkwardly moving the phone from his right ear to his left ear and then back again .

 

"Well I was planning on asking you the same!" You giggle at Mycroft's awkwardness before adding, "I'd love to come over. Being at home with my family is soooo tedious." You sigh dramatically and you can hear Mycroft chuckle a little. 

 

"I'm glad I could save you from boredom."

 

"My knight in shining  armor ." You tease and Mycroft puffs his chest out a little now,  a little proud of himself for provoking such a response from you. It was no lie when it came to Mycroft's feelings about you; he was utterly in love and even his little brother Sherlock had noticed this and would often silently tease Mycroft whenever you were around. It was often a sly smirk or the little heart shape that Sherlock would make with his hands that caused a reaction from Mycroft the most and you'd often notice him scowling and his cheeks would blush and they'd only worsen when you asked him if everything was ok. Mycroft was new to these feelings, he hadn't really experienced them before. There was something different about you to all the other girls he had come across. You were kind,  mature, caring and in his eyes, so beautiful with your (e/c) eyes and your soft (h/c) hair.  But with Mycroft being Mycroft he found it hard to come to terms with his feelings towards you and would sometimes wish that this strange rush of  almost uncontrollable affection towards you would disappear for the fear of rejection from you is  something that worried him to no end; it would ultimately crush him . He'd rather have you as a close friend than a stranger, so with that he kept his feelings locked away, deep inside his heart for only him to know about.

 

"So, if you'd come around at half six? Is that okay?"  He asks now, drumming his fingers against his thigh .

 

"Great! No problem! I shall see you later , Mr Holmes. "  You tease and Mycroft chuckles.

 

"See you later , Miss (L/N) ." And with that you both put the phone down and the two of you are left feeling very happy.

******************************************

  
You arrive at the Holmes  household bang on 6:30 and that is an  achievement in itself you think as you're usually the type to run quite late. You climb the stone steps carefully and knock on the wooden door and wait patiently for an answer. Within a few seconds the door is flung open and Sherlock  launches himself towards your legs, hugging them tightly. 

 

"(Y/N)!!!!"

 

"Hello Sherlock!" You laugh, ruffling his tight black curls with your hand before moving to pick him up.  He wraps his  arms around your neck and smiles at you. "So, how are you?" you ask before placing a small kiss on his forehead.   
  


"Good." He answers shyly, burying his face into the crook of your neck. You giggle a little and close the door behind you before slipping your shoes off and  walking into the kitchen. You are greeted with a kiss on your forehead from Mrs Holmes and a pat on the head from Mr Holmes. 

 

"(Y/N) it's wonderful to see you, my dear!" 

 

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs Holmes." You reply a little shyly  and this makes her smile. " Sherlock what are you doing to poor (Y/N)? 

 

"Nothing!" He  replies  before wriggling a bit so you put him down with a small laugh and pat his head once more and he smiles up at you before running past Mycroft up the stairs. 

 

"What is Sherlock up to now? So- oh, hello (Y/N).  You haven't been here long have you?" 

 

"She's just arrived Mycroft, dear." Mrs Holmes calls over her shoulder whilst putting water in the kettle. Mycroft nods and his blue eyes briefly wander across your body taking in your  appearance before they meet your (e/c) ones . You decided to wear a warm gray jumper and some light blue jeans which Mycroft thought you looked good in. Whilst Mycroft was busy taking in your appearance your eyes seemed to take in his  as well, he looked handsome in his expensive looking navy suit jacket and trousers with a crisp white shirt underneath with a few of the top buttons undone, revealing a small peek of  chest hair. 

 

"Tea you two?" Mrs Holmes asks, causing the two of you to step out of  you r thoughts and blush lightly before you  both  simultaneously answer with a small:   
  


"Yes please." 

******************************************

After you both receive your tea, Mycroft takes you upstairs to his room where you both flop onto the bed and drink it together, the two of you chatting about your day .

 

"So we  could watch the fireworks outside or we could stay here and watch them from the window? " Mycroft asks a little later setting his cup on the bedside table. Seeing yours was empty too, he took it from your hands, his fingers brushing against yours softly, causing a slight dusting of pink to fall on your cheeks  before he place s  the cup next to his.   


"It'd be nice to watch them from here."  You say looking at your hands before  turning  your gaze back to him, you both smile at  each other for a moment before you add, "We could put some pillows and blankets on the floor and watch them from there. "    


"We could." He answers with a small smile, looking forward to the prospect of being so close to you for a couple of hours . "Should we start now? They'll be starting soon."

  
" Yeah, of course."  You get off the bed and then Mycroft takes the pillows  and places them in a small pile on the floor. You throw a few cushions towards the pile and one manages to hit Mycroft right on the head. You can’t help but laugh as you try to  apologize and Mycroft has a look of mock-hurt on his face before he picks up a pillow and  whacks you with it with a loud laugh and you squeal now before you pick up another  pillow  and push it against him as if it were some kind of  shield , but with Mycroft being stronger than you he manages to push you back and he gets another hit.

 

"Mycroft! Stop!" You laugh before you  successfully get  in another hit for yourself. You laugh as  he runs towards you with the pillow and flings you over his shoulder and begins to twirl around.    
  


"MYCROFT!"  you squeal as you flail your arms everywhere and he laughs as he continues to spin you around. As he turns to face the door he sees his mother stood there with a small smirk on her face, Mycroft freezes instantly and turns a bright shade of red.

 

"I'm not  disrupting anything, am I?" Mycroft puts you down and you struggle to  keep yourself steady so you bump into him and almost send him toppling over.

 

"N-No!" Mycroft manages to get out as he runs a hand through his hair. "Did you need anything?" 

 

"Well, Sherlock, your father and I are headed out to watch the fireworks now. Are you two coming along or are you staying here?" 

 

"We've decided to stay here." Mycroft says and you nod your head as if to confirm what he's just said. 

 

"Right, well... Behave and I'll see you two later." Mrs Holmes smiles before she leaves and closes the door behind her.

 

"Let's get this finished then." Mycroft says a slight blush on his cheeks as he picks the pillows up and moves them back to where they were meant to be. H e  then  moves over to the large window and pulls the curtains back properly so you'd both have a better view of everything. Mycroft then lays a spare blanket on the floor before you place his duvet on top of it before you place the cushions and pillows into a kind of blanket fort  without the  top bit .    
  


You both stand back and admire your work proudly before you both slide down under the duvet and rest against the pillows.  You move to rest your head on Mycroft's arm and h is breath hitches in his chest slightly  before he moves his arm away in order to put it around you. And as you snuggle into his side  Mycroft shifts his body a little so he's pressed tightly up against you and he can feel the warmth radiating from your body and you can feel his warmth too.

 

The first firework takes the two of you by surprise and you both start a little before  letting out a small  laugh . You both  watch as the fireworks shoot up into the air;  painting the night's sky with various  colours , creating a short- lived masterpiece each time one went off. Mycroft's eyes kept  wandering back to you as he watched the  colours of the fireworks reflect upon your hair; the greens, reds and golds and  as they exploded into the air they  cast  shadows across the room and only  emphasised the sparkle in your (e/c)  eyes  as they eagerly watch each firework shoot up into the air.

 

"Beautiful, aren't they?" You  breathe , still looking up at the sky.

 

"Yes." He  murmurs , still watching you with an affectionate gaze. You can sense that he's watching you so you pull away from him a little and a small smile tugs at your lips.

 

"What is it ?" You ask softly, not fully able to  meet his stare this time as you start to feel shy. Mycroft takes a deep breath before slowly moving his hand to tilt your chin up so you would look at him. Your breath hitches in your chest and you watch him with a kind of anticipation as to what he was going to say or do  next.

 

"You." He whispers, his thumb now stroking the side of your face.

 

" What about me?" You breathe,  leaning into his touch  before closing your eyes.  And he takes another deep breath before he says,

 

"You're beautiful ( Y/N )."  And you open your eyes now before  you stare at him, speechless. 

 

Did he just call you  _ 'beautiful' _ ?

 

And as you still stare at him for a moment, he thinks that  he's said the wrong thing and he panics a little before pulling away from you.

 

"(Y/N), I-I..."  He  stutters as his cheeks flush red and his hands wave about wildly as he tries to get out his words.

 

And you blink a few times before you clutch  at his shirt  and  practically yank  him towards you so you c an kiss him **-** **hard**.

 

Mycroft is completely taken by surprise and he takes a few seconds to respond to your kiss .  Your noses bump into  each other at first but you both tilt your heads and eventually you  find the perfect position for each other .  Mycroft gasps into your mouth  now  before he moves both of his hands to grab a fistful of your (h/c) hair and you do the same to his  and you pull it in all kinds of different  directions and Mycroft's eyes nearly roll into the back of his head as he lets out a loud groan and topples on top of you. He steadies himself with his hands, pulling back a little to rest his forehead against yours; your faces less than a breath apart  before he gently nuzzles your nose with his and you can no longer hear or even sense the  presence of the fireworks anymore since the  two of you are so caught up in  each other . 

 

Mycroft and you just gaze into each others eyes for a moment before his lips come  crashing back against yours once more  with an urgency of desire. His lip s are so soft against yours, that  they make you moan ever so softly as they suck at your bottom lip.  His breath is warm and sweet and it fills your lungs until you feel that they're about to  burst and you have to pull back a little so his forehead is resting against yours.  The heat radiating from his body makes you melt into  the cushions and duvet and  you now pull him even closer so that he's resting himself between your  legs and his body is as physically close to yours as it can be  and you now feel yourself begin to grow warmer; your head spinning with arousal. And you wish it was his bare skin that you had against you now a s your  fingers quickly move to  stroke at the soft warm skin underneath the cuffs of his shirt. You can smell his cologne and he can smell  the lingering scent of lavender from your shampoo and  he  allows it to  course through his entire body . You now part your lips a little and allow his tongue to slip into your mouth and it flicks against yours and you can both still taste the tea you drank earlier in  each other' s mouths . Feeling a growing hardness against your inner thigh your eyes widen and you  involuntarily buck your hips upwards with a soft moan before having to push Mycroft back a little so you could breathe some more . 

 

"Should we stop?" Mycroft pants, his cheeks  red from arousal and also  a little  from  embarrassment after  realising how turned on he was  just  from  kissing you.

 

"No." You gasp,  ghosting your lips along  the underside of his jaw as your hands move to wander across his chest,  to his abdomen and  his eyes flutter closed now and he can feel himself growing harder from every touch you ensue . 

 

"(Y/N)." He groans, biting down hard onto his bottom lip. You stop what you're doing and you look up at him with a small hint of worry in your eyes.

 

"I'm sorry... do you want me to stop ?" And Mycroft thinks for a moment now, he could do this properly, enter a relationship with you, go on a few dates before actually moving  on to the next level in order to have sex or actually  he could  just  bloody  give into his desires for once and make love to you the way you deserve to be made love to, it's what you both wanted and the two of you had practically been in a relationship for awhile now, just, it was a relationship without all the physical perks.

 

"No. I don't want you to stop." He says as soft puffs of his warm breath gently tickle at your  face.  "Are you sure you don't want to stop though?"  And you smile now before pecking his lips with yours ,

 

"Yes . I'm sure. " and he smiles  before he shifts his body away from yours making you look up at him with slight confusion.  "Mycroft?" 

 

"I think it would be best , my dear ... if we are to, take things further as it were, to lock the door. We don't  want to end up in an awkward situation, do we?" 

 

"Definitely not!" You giggle before sitting up a little and moving your hair away from your face. So, Mycroft gets up and quickly locks his door . He switches a lamp on by the bedside table and then closes the curtains so the room is a dim, warm orange, the subtleness of  the orange hue only  emphasisng the bright sparkle of your eyes.  And  he  now  makes his way back to you and crouches before you.  He cups your face in his hands  for a moment  before he takes them away and grabs at your hands. His lips brush against your knuckles before he asks,

 

"Are you sure about this, (Y/N)?" He kisses your hand now and rubs it against his cheek fondly, "We could always wait. I don't want you to think that I'm  forcing you into anything. We could take things slowly. " And your heart flutters at his  gentleness towards you and you kiss his cheek softly.

 

"I  want you now, Mycroft .. ."

 

" And I want you ." He says  huskily  before you pull him back down towards you and he returns to rest himself between your legs; the position  being  comfortable  for the two of you.

 

"I think we may have missed most of the fireworks . " You  mumble into his neck  and he chuckles as he nods his head in agreement.

 

"This is far better though , wouldn't you agree?" He teases as he tilts your head up and his lips brush against yours before he quickly ducks his head to suck at your neck and you can only moan in response. 

 

And as Mycroft continues to suck at your neck his hands begin to  wander under your jumper and the throbbing between your legs is growing and you feel  yourself arch your body into his touch; his hands felt as if they were  leaving a trail of fire along your skin. They  reach your breasts and he cups them through your bra before kissing you on the lips again. He looks into your eyes before you nod at him and he sits up so he's  straddling your hips in order to take your jumper off over your head and as he's straddling you, you sit up a little so you can begin to clumsily unbutton his shirt with trembling fingers but you are finding it difficult and you huff in frustration . Noticing your trouble, he gently moves your hands away and unbuttons the shirt himself and a small breath escapes between your parted lips as his pale chest, scattered with dark chest hairs is revealed to you. Mycroft looks down for a moment feeling  self conscious before your hands move to  push his  shirt back  so it falls over his shoulders before you  caress along his chest,  bringing his gaze back  up  to you. Yo u pull your hands away before you move them to unclasp your bra, leaving your breasts exposed. Softly,  -keeping your eyes locked with his-  you reach for Mycroft's hands and  slowly guide them up to your breasts and his breath hitches in his chest as he comes into contact with them.  He cups them gently and slowly circles your hardening nipples with his thumb before he leans forward to kiss you once more and you can't help but smile into the kiss because of  how careful he's being with you as if you were made of China . 

 

He rests you back down on the cushions before his hands move towards the belt of your jeans and he hesitates for a moment and you kiss his jaw to let him know that he can carry on and he bites down on his bottom lip before he unbuckles the belt of your jeans and then brings the zip down slowly, his eyes never leaving yours as he did so. Slowly, he makes to take your jeans off and  you lift your hips up to make it easier for him and then he puts them to one side along with his shirt and your  clothes. He pulls back a little from you for a moment and he runs his fingers from the curve of your neck down to the waistband of your knickers ; his eyes watching his hand the whole time and you moan a little louder now at his sensuous touches and he looks slightly worried before he presses his index finger against your parted lips.

 

"We'll have to be quiet." He breathes, now parting your lips a little more with his thumb and you take this opportunity to bring it into your mouth and suck on it a little and he lets out a breathy gasp and you smirk at this. You grab at his hand with yours and kiss his fingertips softly,

 

"Stop worrying. Everyone's too busy with the fireworks outside."  and seeing that Mycroft was still feeling a  little worried about the prospect of  someone hearing the two of you, you move your other hand up to stroke his cheek. "But I promise that I'll try my best to keep quiet." And Mycroft smiles at you now before he rests himself back on top of you and lets his tongue slip into your mouth again as he kisses you roughly; the wet sound of your lips smacking against  each other filling the room. His right hand slowly travels down your body until it reaches the  waistband of your knickers and you lift your hips up a little and let his hand slip into them , his fingers  lightly graze your  pulsing clit before they move along your folds and he smirks into the kiss as he feels how wet you are for him. His fingers now begin to slowly toy with your clit and your eyes widen at this new sensation. 

 

"Myc." You purr into his mouth and he can only moan back in response as his fingers continue  to tease you ; your eyes slipping closed in pleasure  now  as his fingers worked you into a  frenzy .  You move your hands to his trousers and you begin to unzip them carefully  and he removes his hand from your knickers in order to completely take his trousers off and throw them aside before his hand return s to where you  desperately wanted it once more. And you can feel his erection pressing against your inner  thigh now and with that and the wonderful sensations he was creating with his fingers you were  getting  closer to climaxing already;  and with Mycroft being as observant as he is, he quickly learn t where to touch in order to get you closer and closer to the edge .  And you're so close now that you begin to moan softly into his mouth and your entire body is begging for release.  Sensing this, Mycroft's fingers work  faster on your clit and you let out ragged  breaths now and  you thrust your hips a little . His breath is hot and heavy against your neck and his quiet groans of pleasure  emitted from his mouth as his still clothed erection rubs against your inner thigh are enough to send you over the edge and you, as  quietly as possible,  moan out his name over and over again as if it were some kind of prayer  and your thighs quiver  uncontrollably and your back arches up from the floor . And Mycroft decides there and then that seeing you like this and hearing you moan out his name multiple times was one of the most  beautiful things he's ever witnessed in his life; to him, you were an absolute  goddess and he wanted to worship every  bit of your body.

 

You  pant softly into the crook of his neck as your body is still trembling a little as you recover from your orgasm .

 

"Was that good?" He breathes into your ear, stroking your hair delicately as he waits for you to regain your breath.

 

"Very." You smile as you run your fingers through his  auburn hair; twirling the curl just above his forehead  around your index finger before you let it topple back into place.

 

"Good." He smiles before y our hand  begins  to travel down his chest until it reaches his lower abdomen . His eyes flutter closed before you slip your  hand into his underwear and begin to stroke him softly, smiling at the soft groans he's making. He huffs a little when you pull your hand away in order to pull his underwear off completely and Mycroft's hands move to slip your knickers  off and you toss them aside with the rest of your clothes. And you both take a moment to fully take in each other now, both of your lips were wet and  bruised , your (h/c)  hair was  tousled and both of your faces were flushed red. Mycroft moves to trail soft kisses from your stomach to your breasts and then back up to your lips, making sure to take his time so you could catch your breath.   


 

"Have you done this before?" You ask shyly, as Mycroft rests himself on top of you again.

 

"No." He breathes, tucking some of your hair behind your ear. "Have you?"

 

"No."  And he smiles at this for he wants to be the first person to have the pleasure of being inside you and  he doesn't want anyone else having this pleasure for he wants you to have someone who truly cares about you and loves you to be your first and he wants to be the one you stay with so he can look after you , love you and treat you the way  you deserve to be treated. And now, feeling his skin against yours and his  hardness pressing against you, you whisper a small,    
  


"Please." and he  grabs at your hips  before  slowly pushing into you and you both gasp together at this new sensation; you didn't use protection since, firstly there wasn't any because you weren't exactly planning on having sex but luckily you were on the pill and  you assured Mycroft that  everything would be ok. And  i t feels a little  uncomfortable for you at first ,  if not a little strange but you soon grow used to it and as he begins to move his hips  a little  and  you let out a soft whimper.

 

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Mycroft asks, concern lacing his voice. And you let out a sharp breath before you can answer, 

 

"No.. .  Please... don't stop." 

 

"I don’t want to hurt you, my dear." He breathes into your ear and your body warms as he calls you that  and you begin to take sharp  intakes of breath  as he begins  to  thrust into you again.  "You'd tell me... if I was hurting you..." You nod your head before you grab a fistful of his auburn hair and your lips glide against his clumsily as you begin to struggle to keep quiet. He kisses you passionately as your hips lift in order to meet his  increasing thrusts  and when he pulls back you smile a little at the way his hair has toppled into his blue eyes. 

 

"(Y/N)." He groans before he begins to curse under his breath and you swear that hearing Mycroft Holmes curse like this is one of the hottest things you've ever heard, but maybe not as hot as his soft pants and moans, you decide. You now wrap your legs around him and he's able to go deeper inside you and a small  unexpected squeak escapes your lips and Mycroft lets out a  husky chuckle against your neck before you slap his behind playfully, making him gasp and grab  at  your hands with his so he can  interlace his fingers  with yours and then  stretch both arms out  above your head. And as his thrusts get stronger your grip tightens on his hands and he has to cover your mouth with his and so your moans are lost in his mouth and his are lost in yours.  And the two of you are getting closer  t o the edge now as your hands both grip tightly at each other. "(Y/N)." He moans into your ear again before biting down on your earlobe and that's all it takes. Your  orgasm surges through your entire body; tingles of pleasure running along your spine  before you shout out his name, thankfully  his  mouth is still on yours so it muffles it a bit and this is enough to make Mycroft come and your name pour s out of his mouth as he  spills inside of you  and it's enough to make you come again before he  kisses your forehead and  rolls off the top of you .  The two of you l ie there for a minute or so, your breaths short and your bodies glistening with sweat before Mycroft pulls you towards him and he gently plays with  your hair whilst your fingers stroke at his chest .

 

"Stay the night." He says and you rest yourself on top of him so you can look into his eyes properly.

 

"Why? You already planning on round two?" And Mycroft chuckles at this; his face softening as you smile at him.

 

"No. I just want you here with me . I want to make sure you're alright. You know? " You smile sweetly at him before he adds somewhat shyly,  " I've wanted to hold you while you  sleep for such a long time ."  And you cup his face in your hands  now  and you kiss his lips softly, sucking at his bottom lip a little before you pull away.

 

" I'd like that, but we'll have to ask your  mother  first." You say, before adding, "Plus I don't have any Pajamas with me. I don't think she'd approve if we slept naked together. "  You both laugh a little before Mycroft adds,

 

"You can borrow one of my t-shirts. And I'm sure my Mother won't mind you staying over ."

 

"I'm sure she would if she knew about what we've just been doing." You say, looking a little worried.

 

"It's none of her business." Mycroft says, pecking your lips quickly. "Let's get  cleaned up and  dressed so we can ask, hmm?" 

*************************************

 

The two of you  clean yourselves up and  get dressed quickly , tidying your  appearances in the bedroom mirror before you both head downstairs. 

 

"Hello you two!" Mrs Holmes calls from the  living room and you both walk in, you allowing Mycroft to go first. "Did you enjoy the fireworks?" And you both look at  each other before  blushing a little and answering  simultaneously with:

 

"They were great." You look at each other again before  averting your gaze to the floor.

 

"So, Mother." Mycroft clears his throat a little awkwardly. " Could ( Y/N )... stay the night? Please?" Mrs Holmes raises her eyebrows for a moment and you shift awkwardly on the spot, not being able to look her in the eye. "I mean it's late, so she might as well. She could just stay in my room ... so you don't have to make up the bed in the spare room." He adds quickly,  sho ving his hands into his pockets as he said so. Mrs Holmes seems to think for a moment before she smiles knowingly at Mycroft and his face flushes red before she answers with,   
  


"Well, if it's alright with (Y/N)'s parents then of course she can stay... Just... don't get up to anything..." 

 

"Mother!" Mycroft  splutters and you can’t help but giggle a little and Mrs Holmes winks at you  before she says,

 

" We don't want little Sherlock walking in on anything  inappropriate now, do we? "   And  Mycroft buries his face in his hands and you just stand there awkwardly as you try not to laugh. "I'm sure I can trust the two of you not to get up to anything though, can't I?" 

 

"Of course." You both answer and you stand there for a moment.  If only she knew you  mused and you can tell that Mycroft is thinking the same as he casts  a knowing glance in your direction.

 

"Anything else you want to ask me?" Mrs Holmes  says, and you both shake your heads before Mycroft shoves you out of the living room to avoid any further  embarrassment . 

************************************

 

 

After phoning your parents and them allowing you to stay the night and making sure to tell you to thank Mr and Mrs Holmes for allowing you to stay over, Mycroft and you are snuggled up in bed together, you're wearing one of his t-shirt's and you can think of nothing more perfect in that moment; you're utterly content with everything and so is he. 

 

"Are you alright?" He asks softly, running his long fingers through your hair.

 

"Yeah." You smile before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Are you?" 

 

"Never been better." He smiles before pulling you closer to his body. And you both lie there together for a while, a comfortable silence between the two of you as you're both happy just to be in  each other's company. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well done, you made it to the end! I hope it wasn't that terrible. I know it's not too realistic but... one tries one's best xD 
> 
> Again, thank you for all the support! Please feel free to point out any mistakes. I try my best to find them but, y'know I always manage to miss a few...
> 
> (I never know what tags to use when posting my work.)


End file.
